Harry Potter: The Auror Years
by RainbowsLive
Summary: What happens to Harry and Ron as they work at the Auror's office? Find out right here... UPDATE: Now rated T. The finale's going to be big, violent, and people are going to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Exciting Part**

Harry ran into Ron's office. "Ron! We've found some more of them!"

"That's brilliant harry, let's go for it. Where are they?"

"You're not going to like it... remember Aragog?"

"Oh no..."

* * *

><p><em>later... in the forbidden forest...<em>

Harry was thinking about how they could have gotten into the forest. "Well, I guess that we need to look into some better defenses..."

"Y-yeah. Sure. Bloody right, can we go now?"

"RON! Pull yourself together mate, you stared down an army of death eaters, you can do it again. With or without spiders."

A whispery, hissy voice materialized from somewhere in the trees. "Avada Kedavra!"

"AHH! BLOODY HELL!" The green bolt just missed, making a smoking crater at Ron's feet.

Harry stayed collected. "Stupefy!" The beam of red light followed the path of the killing curse directly, knocking out one of the last remaining loyal Death Eaters.

"Lumos!" said Harry and Ron at the same time. They held up their wands, expecting to see one or two more... but instead, it was more like ten. All of them shot at once. Luckily, Harry and Ron had trained for this kind of a situation. "PROTEGO!" They stood back to back, and the protecting charm made a circle around them. Not one of the Death Eaters hit. Then, the forest was awash in red light as Harry and Ron took out all of the death eaters.

"That's ten less dark wizards-"

"Eleven Harry, remember the bugger that shot at us first?"

"Oh yeah... that's eleven less dark wizards the world has to worry about.

_**Hey guys, I love Harry Potter and I love fanfic, but whenever I tried to combine the two it failed miserably. This time, I think that I did an okay job. Anyways, review and check out this awesome harry potter forum where you can play quidditch, talk, rp, lot's of things**__**at**_ forum/Hogwarts-School-Of-Witchcraft-And-Wizardry-Realistic-RP/147537/


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: the Average Day**

"Ron!" Harry was _really_ mad.

"Oh, for the love of-WHAT?!"

"Just because you're friends with the director doesn't mean you don't have to do your paperwork on time. Heck, I'm the director and I still have to. It's part of the job."

Ron grumbled. He finished up the last bit and took it to Harry. "Here, you happy now?"

"Yeah. Now we should go back to work, you never know when there could be another alert."

Ron went back to his office feeling blissful. All of his work was done, and now there was nothing left to do but sit back, relax, and-get hit in the head with a paper plane? All of a sudden, a fleet of planes rushed into his office, all filled with memos, paperwork, meeting times, and the like. "BLOODY FU"

[end of chapter, so...no cussing Ron for you.]


	3. The Finale Part One

_The Finale Part One_

It was a slow day at the auror's. Most, if not all, of the currently known dark wizards had been put away. Ron was about to fall asleep when an owl crashed through the window and made a huge mess of his desk.

"The bloody hell? We're only supposed to get messages on paper planes, not owls." Still, he picked it up and read it.

_I don't know who is going to receive this; I just told the owl to go to whoever could help me most. I've been trapped by rouge dementors in my house. I don't know where they came from, but I'm slowly losing my sanity, and I'm beginning to think that losing a soul would be preferable to the misery they're putting me through! Come quick! The address is 1318 Wartson Road.__ Heeelp meeee!_

"Harrrryyyy! Come look at this!"

Harry sighed. He was almost done with the paperwork he needed to do, too. "What?! What is it? I've got stuff to do!"

"JUST COME LOOK!"

_Later, at 1318 Wartson Road…_

"Alright, so we've got a person in there, and it's full of dementors. Ron, did you grab the chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"It's been a while since I've had to use patronus...ah well."

The door creaked as they entered. The second they stepped in, Harry heard his mother screaming. It was more intense than ever though. Ron, meanwhile, saw Fred dying, over and over again. They were already nearly driven to their knees, and they had just entered.

"Ron, the chocolate! Don't forget it!" They started to eat the chocolate, and soon felt better.

"Okay, so, Harry, how important is saving this person?"

"It's our job. We are literally paid to do things like this. But…we may need backup. We should probably warn them about the strength of the dementors though…"

Soon enough, they had sent out owls to a bunch of their best aurors.

"Okay, we've got Ayala, Ragall, Uili, and…LUNA? Oh, for-mind explaining WHY, exactly, you are here, especially when you didn't get an owl, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU AREN'T EVEN AN AUROR?!" Ron flew into a rage, ranting until Luna cut him off.

"Did you ask me because you wanted to know, or are you just practicing asking noisy questions? I suppose that it's a good idea to practice, because you never know when you might be at a loud party and need to ask a question, but I think it would be more useful to let me answer." Ron looked taken aback. Had Luna just out-saned him? Luna paused for a second. "Actually, noisy question practice should come in handy. HI RON! HOW ARE YOU? ARE YOU ENJOYING NOISY QUESTIONS?"

Ron sighed. "Aaaaand there's the Luna that we all know and do not pretend to understand. And yeah, tell me why you're here."

"Oh, I was with Uili, and it sounded like fun!"

Harry massaged his temples. They went back in.

"H-harry? I don't feel well…" Luna trailed off. All of the aurors looked worse for wear too.

"Come on, we've got to push forward! We just need to save one person!"

They walked down a dark hall, when Luna collapsed. "I can't do it Harry! I see my mother trying her spell, I keep hearing the scream of pain as it went wrong, I keep seeing the body when I went to see what was wrong…I can't do this!"

"Luna. I know that it's hard, but you've faced dementors before. Though I have noticed that these are especially stro-AAAAHHHH!" Ron collapsed, screaming in agony. Harry and the rest noticed a cloaked figure holding a wand dissapear around a corner.

Harry ran over to his friend, checking him. "This isn't any of the unforgivable curses. It's not any spell that I know, in fact! Uili!" Uili was an expert on dark magic, but even she couldn't find any known symptoms of any known spell.

"We have to stick together now, boss. Whatever it is that's attacking us is doing so even if we're in a group, so if we were by ourselves, we'd be totally defenseless!"

"That's sound logic, but we have to split up. Ayala needs to stay for her medical knowledge and Ragall for his Defensive capabilities. Uili, you're with me."

Harry was still searching for the person, when he heard a noise that sounded half-scream, half sob. He and Uili started to move, quietly, towards it. They saw a door that was surrounded by dementors. "Exepcto Patronum!" The familiar silver stag rushed toward the dementors, and Harry smiled smugly. It didn't last long. Instead of repelling the dementors, as it should have, it just charged through and dissipated, drawing their attention onto harry and Uili.

_Meanwhile, with Ron, Ayala, Ragall, and Luna…_

"Ugh. I don't like this…splitting up was a bad idea." Ragall was dutifully standing guard.

"I know, but Harry's head of the division. What were we supposed to do?" Ayala was still poking around Ron, but she still couldn't find any cure for…whatever it was.

Suddenly, Ragall heard a strange noise and tensed every muscle in his body, preparing for a duel. He saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye, heard the loud cracking noise that comes whenever someone apparates, and when he turned around, Ayala was dead. Her neck had been snapped. Ron had a note on his clothes.

_Tell Harry Potter that if he does not want his friends to die, then he will comply with my demands. Ron and Luna are both under spells of my own design. They will remain immobile until I decide to give them the antidote…or decide to kill them. IF he wants his friends to live, however, he'll meet me next to the Whomping Willow on Hogwarts grounds._

_Meanwhile, with Harry and Uili…_

"Okay…that did not work. Uili?"

"I know this…uh…they've been charmed by a dark wizard! The way to dispel them is with…uhm…oh, no."

"What?!"

"You have to give them a soul, otherwise they'll never leave."

"I-there's got to be some way other than sacrificing one of us, right?"

"No. And I'm volunteering. Petrificus Totallus. Goodbye, Mister Potter."

And Harry was powerless to stop her.

_**End of Part One of the Finale**_


	4. The Finale Part Two

_The Finale Part Two_

Ron was running. There was an army of Death Eaters behind him, and he seemed to be moving at a tenth of his normal speed. Suddenly, a vampire jumped out of nowhere! It landed on him. Ron could see the monster's yellow eyes, smell the blood on its breath, and see its horrible grin as it prepared to kill him. "No! NO! NOOOOO! PLEASE, DON'T!" Suddenly, a Death Eater hit the vampire with the killing curse, and Ron was forced to get up and run more.

Of course, Ragall didn't see any of this happening. After all, it wasn't real. It was just happening in Ron's mind, as a result of a horrible curse.

_Meanwhile, with Harry and what's left of Uili…_

Harry was sitting, stunned. Uili had literally just given her soul to save him. He walked up to the husk that used to be one of the best aurors in history. She'd saved him. He thought it was time for him to do the same. He knew what living with no soul was like. His was taken, for just a few seconds, but he saved himself. He knew that it was the most horrible, empty thing ever. He whispered two words, saw a flash of green light, and Uili fell. He had done her a kindness by killing her.

He turned to the door that the screaming had been coming from. He found a witch and her husband, curled up on the ground, clutching their heads. He fed them both chocolate frogs, and they felt better fairly quickly. When they tried to thank him, he just held up his hand, and told them to follow. He picked up Uili's corpse and brought her with him.

_Meanwhile, inside Luna's mind…_

"Mom? Mom, are you okay?" Luna Lovegood was standing over her mother's corpse, nine years old again. The woman had been trying to invent and perfect a new spell, but it went wrong. And now, Luna just stood over her, not believing what had just happened, forcing herself to believe that her mother was just sleeping, not…well, you know.

And she was forced to relive this moment in her life, over and over again, as a result of a curse that made dementors more powerful than usual.

Ragall was sitting, weeping over the loss of Ayala. She had saved his life so many times, and they were the best of friends since childhood. And a dark wizard had taken her life, not even by magic, but by snapping her neck. Suddenly, Ragall heard a footstep. He quickly turned, wand out and at the ready.

It was Harry Potter, carrying Uili's corpse, with a magical couple trailing behind. He looked rather shell-shocked. "Ragall, what happened to Ayala?"

"The same wizard that hit Ron and Luna apparated behind us and snapped her bloody neck."

Harry nodded sadly. He looked down and saw the note taped to Ron. As soon as he read it, a dark look came over his face. "Ragall?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is it legal for the head of the auror's to use an unforgivable curse if the situation absolutely calls for it?"

"Uh, no sir, I do not believe it is."

"Then you'd better arrest me, because I'm going to crucio whoever wrote this note into oblivion."

**_End of Part Two of the Finale_**


End file.
